The present invention relates generally to the field of power control and more specifically to power control related to maximum power point tracking.
Photovoltaic (PV) systems often employ methods of maximum power point tracking (MPPT). These methods enable delivery of all possible power from a PV array to a load. In some applications such as battery charging, there may be times when available PV power is greater than what the load can take.
Simultaneous with the need to cope with varying input and output powers, battery charging applications should control an output voltage. Whereas unconstrained MPPT systems deliver all possible power to some kind of a load, battery charging applications must additionally concern themselves with output voltage profiles. In some cases, a fully charged battery voltage cannot be exceeded. Most batteries typically have an ideal charging profile.
Thus, there is a need for improved power controllers that use MPPT. In particular, there is a need for improved battery chargers that use MPPT.